Draco's Little Secret
by miss. Gordon
Summary: Draco has a secret, Harry has one to, can they help each other by overcoming there differences Will they become friends or more than friends? Dumbles bashing, will be HPDM, MaleMale, and Mpreg slash mentions of child abuse and rape Warned you
1. Prologue

**AN:** Okay here is the fixed version of this chapter. I think I got all of the spelling and grammar mistakes if I didn't please let me know.

* * *

**Prologue**

They were sitting in Snape's sitting room. The room was painted in a dark green. There was a large leather couch, a recliner chair set by the fire place, which Snape was sitting in watching his Godson Draco pace back and forth, muttering to himself about all the possible choices he had about the problem his father had caused him. His father still didn't know yet the pain he had caused his son, and if he did he would probably blame it on Draco, instead of where the blame really should be, on Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, what are you going to do about this?" Severus asked his godson. He watched as Draco paced the room with a worried look on his face still muttering. Snape was really concerned about how Draco was handling all this. He was more worried then he ever remembered being, he had no idea what he could do to help Draco or how it would affect his favorite Slytherin.

"I don't know!" said Draco in an exasperated voice as he plopped himself onto the couch. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. "I know I'm not giving it up, that's for sure. I don't care what any one else has to say about it, but I won't give it up." Draco added as he looked up at Snape and saw the look on his face. Draco had a sad look on his face and his hair was disheveled, Snape had never seen him like this before.

Snape looked at Draco in a bit of surprised, But he wasn't surprised at his choice. Snape was scared though he didn't know how Lucius would react to this. Snape stood up and approached Draco, he kneeled down in front of him and said. "It's your choice, Draco." Snape gave Draco a worried look, rubbed his face and said in a slightly worried voice. "But I still think you should give it up. Your only thirteen." Snape never mentioned his concern about Lucius and he wouldn't he was sure Draco already knew how he would react.

"I know your opinion on this, Uncle Sev, but I just can't and won't give it up. I refuse to!" With that said Draco stood up to leave, when Snape stopped him.

"Draco, I have never seen you act so mature about something until now. Honestly I would have thought that you wouldn't be able to handle this." He gave a Draco a thoughtful look and added. "Just so you know I will be there for you through this whole thing."

Draco hugged Severus and gave him a big smile before saying, "That means a lot to me Sev, thank you." Draco turned around and left the Snape's Dungeon rooms, so he could get ready for the welcoming feast, his friends would be here in about an hour and he seriously needed a shower. He knew he wouldn't tell them about what had happened, as it would definitely get back to his father and that wasn't a good thing for Draco, or his little secret, at all. _'At least I have Severus to help him.'_ Draco thought as he put his hand his stomach.

* * *

**AN: To the new people who read this story I hope you enjoyed reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okey revosed version of chapter 1, should be spelling and grammar mistake free again if it isn't please let me know and I will fix it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

The first Divinations class of the year had just started, and Prof. Trelawney has the students translating tealeaves. She was walking around the room, giving advice when needed and trying to keep the students on track. While she was busy helping Neville, she heard laughter behind her. She turned to look and saw Harry and Ron trying to stifle their laughter. _'Well this should be fun she thought. I found my death prediction for the year.' _She thought as she grabbed Harry's teacup from Ron.

"Let me have a look at that. Oh, My..." She said as she turned the cup. She fell down into the chair behind her, hand to her heart. "You have the Grim, in your cup. Death is eminent for you." Everyone let out a gasp when she said that, all except three sniggering Slytherin's near the back of the room.

When Prof. Trelawney had gotten over the _'shock'_ of seeing the Grim, she walked over to the laughing Slytherin's and grabbed Malfoy's teacup from Crabbe. Malfoy protested and tried to grab it back, but Trelawney moved it out of his reach and said, "Let's see what your tea leaves say about you, young Mister Malfoy." She said as she looked into the cup, ignoring the look of fear and defeat written all over Malfoy's face. "Hm, Oh my, a very interesting cup you have Mister Malfoy. No wonder you didn't want me to read it," Trelawney said, as she turned the cup. "A very, interesting cup. Indeed. Here is what the tea leaves say about you." The whole class was staring at her, with bated breathe, while Ron was trying again to stifle his laughter, and Harry, having a sudden urge to draw, had grabbed a sketch pad and drawing pencil out of his bag. He had an uneasy feeling about what he was about to draw, for when he drew the scenes in the sketches usually came true. Hermione just looked indignant about what Trelawney was doing. Neither noticed Harry drawing away.

"Honestly, that woman has no respect, or sense of privacy." Hermione huffed out. "Can't she tell there's something Malfoy doesn't want people to know?"

"Hm, who would have thought, your family is expecting a baby. Did you know this Mister Malfoy?" She asked, not even noticing the gasps from almost everyone in the class and oh's from some of the girls. Malfoy nodded his head. "Hm, how curious, it seems your father doesn't know yet." She turned the cup with an odd look on her face before looking at Malfoy, and then back at the cup. "Well, it seems your life is in danger, Mr. Malfoy, from a member of your own family no less." Ron had finally stopped laughing, and looked shocked at that, and Harry finally finished with his drawing looked at Malfoy as well, but not because of what she had said but because of what he had just drawn.

Everyone jumped when they heard the bell ring signifying the end of the lesson. "Well, that is all for the day. Please read pages 10-20 in 'Unfogging the Future' and write a 2 foot essay on how to properly read tea leaves." She said over the noise of the class putting their stuff away.

"Harry, you coming, the bell rang." Ron said, as he threw his bag over his shoulder. Turning to Harry, he saw the sketchpad in Harry's hand a reached to grab it asking at the same time, "Hey what's this Harry." He tried to grab it from Harry but Harry was to fast for him, had it closed, and in his bag in less then a second. "Come on what was it. Tell me, please."

"Ron, shut up. It was obviously a sketch pad, one he doesn't want anyone to see." Turning to Harry she said, "I didn't know you drew Harry. When did you start?" There was curiosity in her voice but also something that said if he did not want to answer, she wouldn't push.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron and sighed before saying, "I've been drawing sense I was about six seven years old. My aunt found an old, unused sketchpad at a yard sale and decided to get it for me. It was to keep me occupied and out of the way while she was busy around the house and Uncle Vernon and Dudley were gone. I don't like having look at the sketches though, so don't bother asking." Hermione nodded her head in understanding, while Ron just shrugged, knowing it wasn't something to argue about.

At this point, there were only five people in the room Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Prof., and Malfoy. Malfoy had told his friends that he wanted to talk to the Prof. about the assignment, and that he would be along shortly. What he really wanted was to make sure that Trelawney would not tell anyone what she had seen in his cup. He hadn't expected Potter and his friends to stick around and talk about Potter not telling them that he liked to draw. To Draco it seemed a very trivial thing to keep from people, but from the look on Potter's face they weren't just any ordinary drawings. Draco promised himself that he would find out what Potter was hiding and use it as black mail.

As Potter and his friend finally started to head to the trap door Harry turned and gave Draco a look, which he didn't quite understand. A look that spoke understanding, pity, and what seemed like worry and caring. Draco glared at Potter until he finally looked away and climbed down the ladder. Draco sighed and turned to the see where the Prof had gone off too.

He jumped when he heard a voice in his ear say, "I know why you stayed behind Mr. Malfoy." Draco turned to find Prof. Trelawney's head right next to his. She pulled back and added. "You have my word that I will not tell your father, mother, the Headmaster or anyone else about your pregnancy." Draco nodded his head mutely. "Now, I think you should head off to your next class. You don't want to be late." With that said Draco started to pack his bag and head towards the trap door and ladder that led out of the room.

Draco was almost to the trap door but paused when he heard from behind him, "By the way, Mister Malfoy, don't you think it odd that Mr. Potter seemed to know what your cup said, yet he wasn't even paying attention to your reading." Draco turned to look at the Prof. There was a curious look on his face. "He was just drawing the whole time. Then when his friends asked what he had drawn he refused to show it to them. It seemed they didn't even know that he could draw." Draco nodded his understanding what she was saying before turning around again and heading down the ladder.

When he got to the floor below he slipped in something that was lying open on the floor right next to the ladder, as if it had fallen out of someone's arms or even out of a backpack that belonged to a certain Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay here is the next chapter to Draco's Little Secret. Thank you all for waiting so patiently for me to update. **

**I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. They all brought smiles to my face. **

**Okay that's enough of that here's the chapter, 5 pages of chapter two glory.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Draco looked quickly around him to see if anyone was there to have seen his little slip. Satisfied that no one was around he bent down to pick up what he had just slipped on. Picking it up he realized just how heavy it was. Standing up straight he saw that it was a sketch book.

Flipping it open to the first page, he noticed Potter's name on the back of the front cover page. Quickly flipping through he saw why it was so heavy. Potter had obviously charmed it to add new pages when and where he needed them. Closing the pad Draco began his walk out of the tower and back to the Slytherin common rooms completely forgetting that he had transfigurations next. '_How very clever of Potter. He's not as big of an idiot as I thought he was. But how can he stand caring this around all day and then have it slip away without noticing that his bag was lighter. Unless he put a feather charm on his bag, which is both very smart and very stupid.' _Draco was so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized that he had made it to the to entrance to the Slytherin common rooms.

Draco quickly said the password and hurried through the entrance and through the common room to the third year boys dorm rooms. Laying in a sitting position against the head board he drew the green curtains and cast a locking charm on them so no one could disturb him. Making himself comfortable Draco again flipped open the sketch pad and began browsing through the drawings.

They all seemed pretty ordinary; sketches of friends, family, scenery, sketches of hated teachers having humiliating things happen to them, pets, and magical creatures that could be seen daily at Hogwarts. '_I can't understand why Potter would hide these from his friends._ _It seems like a petty thing to keep hidden from someone,' _Draco thought as he continued flipping through the pages, getting a good laugh out of seeing a sketch of Snape in an old lady dress, matching bag, and a moth eaten stuffed vulture hat.

Once his laughter subsided. Draco turned the page and saw a very depressing image. It was of a young boy of about 5, or 6. Hunched in a fetal position with a big beefy man standing over him yelling at the poor boy. He looked about ready to hit the kid, in fact his arm was raised as if to do so. _'This is so sad. I wonder who the kid is.' _He thought sadly as he hurriedly flipped the page to get away from the sad scene only to find a continuation of the scene on the next page. It seems the beefy man had lifted the kid into the air and had him pressed against the walled, yelling in his face. Now though Draco could see fear in the kids eyes and … Draco gasped as he saw a lightning bolt scar on the kids forehead. _'I can't believe it. Potter was abused.' _Draco sat back thinking slightly confused, _'Why would Potter draw himself being abused. Why would he want a constant reminder of the abuse.' _Draco was very confused before something else came to mind._ 'How come no one knows about this. You would think that everyone would know about this, I mean he is the-boy-lived for crying out loud.' _He was very confused about all this and decided that he would just skip ahead a few pages and see what showed up.

* * *

Harry Potter's day hadn't been going very well. First the prediction of his death in divinations, than everyone staring at him and whispering and people even afraid to get near him. Than half way through Transfigurations he realized that his sketch pad had fallen through a hole in his backpack and he had no idea where it could be, or if any had found it.

When he realized that it was gone he nearly freaked out, and in the middle of his class as well. Of, course this only made people stare at him like he was crazy. After class he asked his friends if they would help him look for it. Ron, of course, was still ticked about Harry not showing him his sketch and about not telling them that he was even able to draw wouldn't help. Hermione was no help either, she just couldn't figure out what he was so worried about. After all It was just a sketch pad, he could get a new one. Neither could understand that it wasn't about the sketch pad at all but the drawings it contained. Some of the sketches revealed his past abuse, and even darker images, let alone if someone found it and looked at the sketches closely enough they would notice that the dates didn't match up with the events, that some took place years after the sketch had been drawn, and some years before he was born.

So here was Harry sitting in the Great Hall, pushing his lunch around his plate, looking quite depressed. Hermione of course didn't understand if he was still upset over the sketch pad or the Grim in his tea cup. She sighed and said, "Harry, you can't possibly still be worried about that foul women's prediction, now can you? I mean come on, it was obvious that she just wanted a reaction from the class. Even Professor McGonagall said that she does this every year. Predicting a students dea…"

Getting sick of Hermione's ranting about Professor Trelawney, Harry burst, "It's not about that damn class, Hermione."

Hermione huffed and asked, "Well, what then. Not that stupid sketch pad again is it?"

Harry sighed and blew a piece of hair out of his eye, "You just don't get it do you. That 'stupid' sketch pad was the only thing I ever got from my aunt. Drawing was the only thing that I enjoyed that I didn't get in trouble for doing. I had a lot of memories stored in there, it means a lot to me, but of course you couldn't possibly understand that, now could you." Getting angry now, Harry huffed out, "I mean it's just an inanimate object, right? So how important can it be? That's what your thinking isn't it." Hermione nodded her head to stunned to speak she had never seen Harry like this before and it scared her a little. "Well Hermione, how would you feel if you lost one of your books or your journal. There inanimate, they can be replaced can't they. Think about it Hermione. I have had hat sense I was six years old. There are secrets in there about me that no one knows. Secrets I can't afford to get loose to the public. Plus some of the first spells I cast were on that, I didn't know they were spells than, but still. It has a lot of value to me, it may seem useless and stupid to you but to me it's not. You just can't understand someone else's feelings can you."

Hermione looked sympathetically at her friend. "Harry, I am trying to understand how you feel, honestly I am. But I still don't understand how you can be so attached to that…"

She didn't get a chance to finish as Harry stood up, grabbing his things and said pointedly to her, "No, Hermione you don't get it, and you never will." With that he stormed out of the Great Hall. He was so upset that he didn't even notice a pair of pale grey eyes watching him as he left the Great hall.

Hermione looked after her friend, just shaking her head. She turned when she heard a voice say next to her, " 'ood job 'Mione." Ron said with his mouthful. He swallowed the food and added, "Way to be insensitive."

"Oh, shut up Ronald. I didn't hear you trying to help."

"I'm not suicidal like you." Hermione hit him over the head, "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot," she said in a superior voice.

Ron snorted into his plate. For once he decided to be the voice of reason, and said, "Well, I'm not the one dismissing Harry's feelings. You have to think about how you would feel if you were in his position."

"You didn't exactly rush to help him find the sketch pad either," She said stabbing her chicken with a fork.

"Yeah well, I was upset and hungry."

"You're always hungry." And for now that was the end of it.

* * *

Draco closed the pad, changing his mind about wanting to see anymore drawings at that moment. He thought he would just wait until after lunch, and the fact that he was hungry had nothing to do with it, nope not at all. _'In fact I think I'll just wait until after my last class today. That's probably a good idea, after all if father found out that I missed Transfigurations he would kill me.'_ Draco gulped and hurried out of his four poster. Putting the sketch pad in his trunk, sure that no one would be suicidal enough to dig through his things, he headed off to the Great Hall for lunch.

As Draco was just starting his meal he noticed a commotion going on over at the Gryffindor table. _'Looks like Potter and Granger are having a lovers spat.' _Draco had to hold back a snort at the thought. _'I wonder what they're fighting about. They're usually such a tight nit group,' _He wondered getting slightly worried.

Draco was about to forget about it and go back to his meal when he saw Potter stand up looking quite upset about something. He saw Potter lean down next to Granger and whisper something to her before standing up straight and storming out of the Great Hall. Draco looked after Potter a little worried wondering what that fight had been about.

When Draco looked back to the Gryffindor table he noticed that Granger and Weasley were having a small fight as well. _'Well that's interesting. Looks like the Golden trio is having a little disagreement about something.' _he thought slightly amused, but than a thought crossed his mind. _'I wonder if Potter realized that his sketch pad is missing yet, and if he has if that is what this fight is about.' _Draco shook his head of those thoughts and continued with his meal. Draco was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed when Pansy and Blaise started questioning him about why he wasn't in Transfigurations.

When Pansy realized that Draco wasn't going to answer them, she huffed and hit his arm, effectively getting Draco's attention. He turned to her and said in an irritated voice, "What is it Pansy?"

"What happened to you today Draco. You seemed so upset after Divinations and than when you didn't show up Transfigurations I got worried, and now your ignoring me, is there something wrong with me. Am I not good enough for you." She sniffled out. Patting her eyes for added effect.

Draco sighed and said irritated, "Pansy the world doesn't revolve around you, okay." She looked at him with tear filled eyes and whimpered slightly. "Oh please, a dog has more dignity than you." Draco sighed and put his hand through his hair. "I've just been having a bad day, okay Pansy."

She nodded and asked the question he had been dreading. "So, your mother is pregnant, is she? You must be so excited." She said recovering fairly quickly from Draco's insult earlier.

"My mother is _not_ pregnant. Not that it's any of your business but she is unable to get pregnant.'

Looking slightly shocked Pansy said, "Oh, that's to bad." Than she got a thoughtful look on her face. "If that's the case than who was she talking about?"

Now Draco was getting annoyed with Pansy, "Honestly, no one in my family is pregnant. I can not believe that you took that woman seriously. She looked like she was on something. I wouldn't trust anything that woman predicts." Draco gave Pansy a pointed look and she wisely shut up about it. Huffing she turned to talk to Blaise who had wisely staid quiet about the whole thing.

Draco quickly finished off his meal and said to his friends, "I have to go talk to McGonagall about what we did in class today. I'll see you guys later." Pansy just nodded and turned back to Blaise and the others continuing with whatever they were talking about. Draco shook his head and left the Great Hall, wondering slightly how he was going to keep his secret a secret much longer.

* * *

**AN: Okay what did you think. I won't bore you for much longer with this. **

**Just review and be honest when you do, even if you didn't like the chapter, tell me.**

**Kay 'till next time later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay Here's the next chapter for Draco's little secret. Sorry it took so long. Okay this story has been beta'd so any mistakes are her's.**

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions of child abuse/rape (just thought i'd tell you)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Draco flopped onto his bed and groaned into his pillow. Today had not been the best of days for the young Slytherin. With that crazy twat's prediction about a baby being born into the Malfoy family, everyone was congratulating him on becoming a big brother. He had lost count of how many times he had told people that his mother wasn't pregnant and wasn't going to be having a baby any time soon. Draco flipped over onto his back and sighed. Rubbing his face, he got out of bed and pulled the sketchpad out of his trunk, deciding that he might as well try to find the one that Potter had drawn that morning.

Pulling the curtains shut and placing a locking charm on them for privacy he leaned back on the head board and opened the book to its last few pages. What he found was definitely not what he expected.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth on the seventh floor corridor. He needed to calm down and think, but the only way he knew how to calm down was to draw and as he didn't have that he had decided to pace_. 'Merlin I can't believe how insensitive Hermione's being. Ron you would expect it from, but Hermione? She usually considers other people's feelings before she says anything. Nobody can understand why I would want it back before anyone saw the sketches in it.'_

He was pacing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy for the third time when he noticed a door that hadn't been there before. _'How odd,' _thought Harry, _'That wasn't there before. I wonder what's behind there, or if I should even open it.' _Shrugging, he just opened the door and walked in.

As he entered the room he gasped at what he saw. It was an artist's paradise. The room was perfectly lit for drawing and painting, sketch pads were stacked in piles next to a desk in the corner. On the desk were charcoals, pens, pencils, oil paints, water colors paintbrushes and any other sort of art material a person could ever need, and lined against the walls were empty canvases just waiting to be painted.

Smiling Harry set up a blank canvas on the easel in the middle of the room, grabbed some paint and brushes and began to paint. Using his instincts to guide him, Harry painted his heart out, letting go of all the stress that the day had caused.

* * *

Draco was shaking in fear and remembrance at what he saw. He couldn't think or feel anything right now as he stared down at the drawing of him tied to a bed while his father raped him.

Memories flooded his mind as he stared down at the sketch. Memories of his father beating him, raping him, torturing him, locking him in the dungeons, and so many other horrible things that Draco didn't want to think about.

Using all the strength that he could muster he managed to finally look away from the horrid image in front of him. Breathing deeply Draco tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, and rid himself of the fear that had welled up inside of him. Shaking himself, he thought, _'It's okay Draco, get a hold of yourself, it was just a sketch. A stupid, stupid sketch. That was incredibly life like. Merlin, how could he have known about that? No, no he couldn't possibly know that this really happened. Merlin, I think I'm going crazy.' _Glancing back at the sketch book, he shuddered as he saw the image again and quickly shut the book. Laying down he curled up into a fetal position and stayed there for what felt like hours, until he heard his friend Blaise calling his name.

"Draco, where are you? Are you in here?" Blaise bellowed through the dorm room.

Draco froze before he just sighed and sat up. He tried to calm himself down before opening the curtain around his bed to show Blaise where he was. "I'm right here, Blaise, no need to yell," said Draco, successfully hiding his emotions behind a blank face as he looked over at his friend. "What is so important that you needed to find me so badly?"

Blaise shook his head as he walked over to his friend's bed. Sitting down on it, he gave Draco a look that said, _'You know perfectly well what is so important.' _

Draco whimpered and pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on his knees. He would only ever let Blaise see him this vulnerable. He jumped when he felt an arm wrap around him. He looked up at Blaise and shook his head indicating that he didn't want to talk about it. Nodding his understanding, Blaise just sat there hugging Draco to his side.

They sat there like that for a few minutes before Draco pulled away. Taking a deep breath, he got out of his bed, grabbed the sketch pad. He told Blaise that he was going to go for a walk, and without waiting for an answer he walked out of the dorm, leaving Blaise sitting on his bed, staring after him with a worried look on his face.

He wandered blindly around the corridors, sketch pad clutched protectively to his chest. Paying no mind to where he was going, he just let his feet carry him along. After a while, Draco finally took notice of his surroundings. He was on the 7th floor, to his left was the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and to his right was a door that he had never noticed was there.

He looked curiously at the door and jumped back when he heard a low voice humming. _'How odd,' _thought Draco, taking a step closer to the door. As he got closer he saw that the door wasn't completely shut. Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to look inside, he slowly began to push it open enough to see.

Draco froze when he saw Potter standing in front of a canvas set in an easel. He stood and watched as Potter made a gentle stroke with the brush. He just stood there and continued to watch as what Potter was painting began to unfold.

Draco gasped and took an involuntary step inside, as he saw a slightly distorted portrait of Harry's own face. He took a step back when he saw Potter freeze and slowly start to turn around.

* * *

Harry sighed contentedly as he looked at the portrait he'd been painting. He was painting a portrait of himself, yet not really him. It was a combination of his face and that of a younger Tom Riddle. Harry sighed again, dipping his brush in the blackish brown paint. He added another stroke with his brush, quickly becoming absorbed in his work again. So absorbed, in fact, that he didn't notice a certain blond Slytherin standing behind him and watching him paint. Harry continued painting until he heard a noise from behind him. He froze, mid-stroke, and slowly turned around.

As he turned, he saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing wide eyed in the doorway of the room of requirement, clutching something protectively to his chest. Harry took in a deep calming breath before asking in a cautious voice, "Malfoy what are you doing here?"

When Draco didn't answer Harry set down his brush and took a step closer to the blond boy and said, "Draco."

Draco shook his head when he heard Potter say his first name. He quickly recomposed himself before holding out the sketch pad in his arms and saying with a sneer, "Watch where you leave you things Potter. I slipped on this as I was leaving the Divinations room."

His sneer turned to a smirk of triumph when he saw Potter pale. "Did you look through it?" He asked worry etched all over his face

"As a matter of fact, I did. What, worried I'll tell all your little friends that you were your uncle's punching bag?" Potter still hadn't taken the sketch pad from Draco, and Draco was getting a little tired of holding the thing. "Will you take the damned thing back now? I'm sick of holding it."

Harry shook his head as he grabbed the pad from Malfoy and, clutching it close to his chest, said "No, I wasn't worried about that. I was more worried about how you would handle the last sketch in there."

Draco looked at Potter in shock. 'Why was he worried about my reaction to that? You'd think he'd be glad to know I was abused by my father. "You mean the one of my father raping me?" he said in a small voice, his composure slipping fast. A nod was the only response Draco got. "Why would you be worried about my reaction to that?" he asked softly, before a thought occurred to him and his sneer appeared back on his face. Worry quite evident in his voice as he suddenly asked, "How did you even find out about that Potter. No one knows about that, not even Blaise knows and I tell him everything."

Harry just sighed at the blond before motioning him into the room. "You'd better sit down I have a feeling we'll be here for a while," He said with a sad sigh.

* * *

**AN:** **Okay done with the chapter. next chapter may take awhile but you'll just have to deal.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Beta'd version My computer wouldn't let me get this uploaded and then when I tried to replace the unbeta'd one with this one fanfic wouldn't let me. So sorry you had to wait.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Hesitantly Draco stepped into the room, arms clutched protectively around his stomach. When Draco had first stepped into the room all he noticed was art supplies scattered everywhere, but when he looked again he noticed a small loveseat and two lazy boys set close by the door. Hurriedly, Draco sat down in one of the lazy boys as Harry sat down in the other.

The two boys sat in relative silence for awhile, neither knowing what to say. After a few minutes of this, Draco decided to speak up. "So, Potter how did you find out my secret and what will it take to keep it that way?" He asked, with the patented Malfoy sneer plastered on his face.

Harry looked at Malfoy in shock. "I'm not going to tell anyone what happened to you, Malfoy. I know what it's like to want to not want people to know." They just sate there watching at each other for a while, Draco with a look of disbelief on his face. Draco was the first to look away causing Harry to sigh and run his fingers through his hair.

"How did you find out, Potter? That's all I want to know." Draco asked turning back to Harry.

Harry stared at Draco with a calculating look on his face before saying, "You can not tell anyone what I am about to tell you Malfoy. Do you understand?" Draco just nodded his head. "Alright, when I was about 6 years old my aunt gave me a sketch pad, this sketch pad, just to keep me quiet and satisfied. She told me I could only draw when I had all of my chores were done, and my uncle was gone, or when I locked in the cup… my room. She also told me that Uncle Vernon couldn't find out that I had it or she would deny ever giving it to me, and leave me to whatever punishment that he deemed fit."Harry paused seeming to pick his words before continuing with his tale. "I had the pad for only a week before the, hm … visions… if you want to call them that, started.I was locked in my… room when I had a sudden urge to draw. I felt like I would burst if I didn't. So, I grabbed the sketch book, grabbed a small pencil and started drawing." Harry Shuddered as if not wanting to continue. "I had drawn myself, not my 6 year old self but my 14 year old self, tied to a grave stone. There was a large black cauldron, and next to it was a man, who looked like a rat, cutting his hand off over the cauldron. Off to the side there was the body of a boy about 16, 17 years old. When I saw what I had drawn I had to hold back a small scream so I didn't wake my relatives." Harry stopped here being unable to continue with his tale.

Draco sat watching Harry closely for awhile not knowing what to say. A thought struck him suddenly and he sneered,"Yes that's a sad story, Potter, but what does it have to do with you knowing what happened to me? You just completely evaded my question with your sob story. And what do you mean by 'visions' Potter?"

Harry quirked his eyebrow at Draco, tilting his head to the side as if to study him. Finally Harry just sighed heavily. "Well, Malfoy you saw all of my sketches but apparently you didn't look at the dates on a few of them. If you had you would probably know what I meant, but I'll tell you anyways. That was simply the first time something like that happened to me. I had drawn what appeared to be the future, my future. I don't know yet if that one is true or not as it hasn't happened yet, but the one I drew the next day did happen." The look on Draco's face clearly told him to continue. "It was the day I met you in Madame Malkin's Robe shop, the exact same as the moment when Hagrid came tapping on the window holding the ice cream."

Harry looked up at Draco and had to stifle a giggle at the look on the young Malfoy's face. Draco quickly closed his mouth, he let out a humph at Harry. "I had glanced at the date on that one but I thought that you had just gotten the date wrong and the other one I hadn't even seen." He quickly shook his head and curled up into a ball on the chair. "That's why you drew that. Before Divinations you didn't know about any of that did you?" Draco asked, softly his voice muffled by his knees.

Draco started when he felt a hand rubbing his back. He looked up to see Harry sitting on the arm rest of the lazy boy, a sad smile on his face. When Harry shook his head in answer to Draco's question, he just sighed looking straight in front of him just letting Harry rub his back. "I suppose your going to tell Dumbledore, then." Draco looked up when he felt Harry freeze. "P-P-Potter?"Draco said hesitantly.

In a forcibly calm voice Harry said, "No, That man would do nothing to help, he never does. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but I do have one question. Are you pregnant?" Harry asked, quickly. He glanced over at Draco when he felt him suddenly tense. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'm just curious. Although I'm pretty sure that I know what the answer is." Harry said, still rubbing Draco's back.

Draco whimpered softly. He was unsure of what to say. _'What am I going to do? How did he figure it out?'_ Draco thought to himself. _'It probably wasn't hard for him to figure out with what he knows about my past and what was said in Divinations. Man I really hate that teacher.'_ Groaning, Draco looked over to Harry, who was still rubbing his back softly. Harry was staring back at him, sadly. Oddly enough there was no pity on his face, but complete understanding. "Since you seem to already know the answer, what point is there in answering?" He asked softly. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders, and Draco continued, "I'm not the only person my father's … raped. There've been others, but I'm the only one who got pregnant. I … I'm not giving up this child, no matter how it was conceived, not matter what other people say. I just don't want my father to find out. If he found out it would be … it would be horrible.He would kill my child, and then punish me." With that said Draco couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He sat there sobbing into his knees, with Harry rubbing soothing circles into his back. "I… I don't know what to do. Who would help me? Who would believe me?"

Harry watched sadly as this once proud boy was broken down to tears in front of his very eyes. "Draco, you're not alone. I'm here, and I'm sure Snape is there for you. This is the time for to prove to yourself how strong you can be. You just have to believe that you can do this and that you won't be alone."

Wiping his eyes, Draco looked up at Harry and nodded, "You're right I have to be strong it's the very least I can for my child. I just don't know how I'm going to take care of a child, deal with my father, and handle school all at the same time."

Harry smiled at Draco before leaning down and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "I already told you that you're not alone in this. You have me," He said earning him an odd look from Draco. "Don't give me that look. I know we've never been close or anything."

Draco snorted at that. "That's the understatement of the century, Potter."

"Yes point taken but still. Now that I know about this I can't just stand back and let you suffer. And yes I know that we've never gotten along much in the past, but things can change. You don't have to confide in me or even trust me, I don't expect you to. Just know that I'm here if you ever need someone to rant at about how unfair life is, or someone to just accept without question. Kay?" Draco just nodded his head not knowing what to say. Harry smiled at the perplexed look on Draco's face. He squeezed Draco's shoulder once before standing up. Turning back to Draco, smile still on his face. "We probably should head back to our common rooms before people begin to worry."

Uncurling himself Draco got off of the lazy boy, and walked to the door. When he reached the door he turned back and said a whispered 'Thank you' before rushing out the door and into the corridor heading back to the dungeons. Harry just shook his head, chuckling softly to himself as he watched the Slytherin leave. Turning his attention back to the room he frowned. Kept his mind carefully blank as he grabbed his things and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Once back in the Slytherin common room, Draco collapsed onto the nearest thing - which happened to be the black leather couch. He buried his head into the cushion and groaned. He didn't know how long he laid there for but after awhile he felt the couch dip as someone sat down next to him. Draco rolled over onto his back and looked up at Blaise.

"So," Blaise started hesitantly. "Did you enjoy your walk?" he asked casually.

Raising his eyebrow at his friend he replied, "Yes, it was very … helpful."

Blaise smiled at his friend, "Glad you okay, Drake, but I'm going to bed" with that said he stood up and walked toward the boys dorm room.

"I'll be there shortly." Draco called after his friend. He sat up to see Blaise turn around and nod his head, before turning back and continuing on his way. Settling back down into the comfortable cushions, he turned onto his side and clutched a pillow close to his chest as he stared at the dying fire, thinking about all that had happened that day.

* * *

Harry entered the common room as quietly as he could, hoping that Ron and Hermione were asleep. He groaned when he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the chairs by the fire, quietly discussing something. Heading over there, knowing that it'll just be worse if he try's to sneak around them. He sat down in the chair next to Hermione and waited for the onslaught of questions he was sure would come. He wasn't disappointed when Hermione opened her mouth, but all she said was, "I see you got your sketch pad back."

He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Er, yeah. I did. The person who had it returned it to me."

"Well, I'm glad you got it back. Now boys I'm going to go to bed." She said standing up, "Good night."

Harry sat there and watched her head up the stairs a look of shock on his face. Slowly he turned back to look at Ron, who looked just as surprised as he was. Ron just shrugged at Harry before he too said that he was going to head to bed, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

Harry slumped back into the chair and stared at the glowing embers in the fireplace, everything that had happened that day finally catching up to him.

* * *

**AN: Alright it's up now please read and review. And please someone Flame me I need some amusement. Chapter 5 should be up soon as I have almost finished writing it**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay Chapter 5 is here. It's longer than the other chapters so don't complain about length.**

**Chapter 5**

That night Harry suffered a fitful sleep. His dreams were plagued by horrible visions of death, torture, and rape, also of peaceful images of a happy family. He dreamed of Draco suffering at his father's hands, then of a cute little blond baby. When Harry woke up needless to he was not well rested. He got out of bed, stretched, and walked slowly over to the bathroom. He went up to the sink and splashed some water on his face to help wake himself up. When he looked up he noticed that the glamour on his face and worn off. He could clearly see a rugged scar on the left side of his face, reaching from just above his eye to below his chin. Sighing he quickly reapplied the glamour and went back into to boys dorm and glanced at the clock, groaning when he noticed that it was only 5 in the morning. Harry shook his head and got dressed deciding that he would just go down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast and then go sit by the lake and draw.

When Harry got down to the Great Hall he noticed that Hermione was already up and when he glanced over at the Slytherin table he noticed that Draco and Blaise were already there as well. _'I wonder if Draco's feeling better today? He had such an emotional night.'_ Harry shook himself of his thoughts as he got closer to Hermione. _'He seems to be feeling better.' _Harry thought as he sat down across from Hermione and started to fill his plate with some bacon, scrambled eggs, and a few slices of toast.

He was about to dig in to his plate when Hermione spoke, "Your up awfully early for a Saturday."

"Couldn't sleep." Was all Harry said as he took a bite of his eggs.

Hermione gave a quick glance at Harry, "Nightmares?" She asked softly.

Harry tilted his head to the side as he studied Hermione, after a while he just shrugged his shoulders. "You could say that," He said as he grabbed his drawing pad and just looked through his sketches. He looked up when he heard Hermione slam her book closed. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. You care more about that worthless sketch pad than anything else." With that said Hermione grabbed her books and said, "If you need me I'll be in the library." And stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry just stared after her for a minute before shrugging, finishing his meal, grabbing his book off the table and went to sit by the lake. He got comfortable under his favorite tree, farthest away from the castle, grabbed a piece of charcoal from his back pocket and began to draw.

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table watching Harry as he walked into the Great Hall. _'I wonder what he's thinking.' _Draco thought, _'If he's regretting the truce that we had left unsaid.' _Draco quickly returned his attention to his meal when he noticed that Harry had glancing this way. Draco ignored the look Blaise was giving him as he continued to eat his meal. After a few minutes of quiet Draco looked up when he heard a book slam shut across the hall. _'Looks like Granger and Har…Potter had a fight.' _Draco thought happily, as he saw Granger storm out of the Great Hall. He looked over at Harry in time to see him shrug and return to his meal as if nothing had happened. Draco just sighed and returned to his meal as well. When Draco looked up one more he noticed that Harry had left as well. Shrugging, he got up himself and said to Blaise, "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you in the common room later. Okay." When Blaise nodded his head Draco got up and walked out of the castle into the cool morning air outside. He quickly walked down the stairs and across the grounds.

Draco took a deep breathe when he reached the lake, letting the peaceful atmosphere calm him. He looked around him and spotted someone sitting on the other side of the lake. Curious he walked over to them. As he got closer he saw the distinct shaggy black hair of a specific Gryffindor Golden Boy. He shook his head as he got closer to the boy, and called out "Potter!" Draco chuckled softly when he saw Potter jump about a foot in the air. "A little jumpy today, aren't we Potter?" Draco plopped down next to Potter, and gave him his trade mark Malfoy smirk.

Harry put a hand to his heart dramatically. "Merlin Malfoy, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Harry looked down at the charcoal sketch he had made of the lake. Giving Malfoy his best puppy dog face he whined, "And you ruined my sketch too."

Draco just snorted, "You really can't pull that look off."

"I can to. It works on Ron all the time." Harry stated with a perfectly straight face. Draco though was having trouble keeping his laughter in.

After a few minutes he was finally able to get a hold of himself. "Weasel is an idiot, but that's beside the point." Draco tilted his head to one sideso he could get a better look at Harry. "It's odd, yesterday we were practically enemies and today we're acting like we've been friends for years."

Harry leaned back against the tree and thought over what Draco had said, "You're right, that is odd, but then again when it comes to me nothing is ever normal or even simple." Harry turned his head and gave Draco a sad smile. "But you deal with what life throws at you the best that you can. So many things could happen later today or tomorrow, and you just have to go with it. I don't know if I could go through what you are. I had my own troubled past but nothing as bad as what you went through." Harry thought for a moment before continuing on. "Maybe it's the similarities between our childhood that brought us together so fast. Or maybe something else all together, but it doesn't really matter, does it?" Harry said the last part softly.

Draco smiled softly at Harry. "No it doesn't. I'm just glad I can finally talk to someone my age about this. Someone who understands what I'm going through. To an extent at least." He added that last part as an almost after thought.

"Yeah, I've never had anyone that I could talk to, either. I don't' trust very many adults, and Ron and Hermione don't understand as they never had to go through what we did."

They sat in relative silence for a few minutes, before Harry turned to a clean page and started to sketch the giant squid as she swam lazily over the surface of the lake. The silence continued on the only noise being that of Harry moving the piece of charcoal smoothly over the paper. The silence was broken when Draco suddenly asked, "What was Granger so upset about at breakfast this morning?"

Harry glanced up at Draco for a moment before continuing on with his sketch. Draco thought that he wasn't going to answer when he heard Harry say softly, "I have no idea. She's been acting odd lately. Ever since she got that cat, actually."

Draco just snorted and stared out over the lake, letting the silence from earlier lay over them again. They sat in peace for awhile longer until Draco saw a dot of red hair heading towards them from across the lake. "Weasel's coming." Draco told Harry, who looked up and swore.

"I thought I'd have a least another hour before he came looking for me." Harry gave Draco a sad look, before closing his sketch pad and stuffing it in his bag.

"I'd better go before Weasel makes a scene." With that said, Draco stood up swiftly and hurried away. Harry watched him go before standing up himself and heading towards the red head.

When Harry reached his friend Ron looked quite upset. "What were you doing with Malfoy? He wasn't causing problems was he? I'll hex him if he does anything." Harry just watched as Ron went into a small rant about how he would hurt Malfoy if he ever did anything to Harry. A snort from Harry brought Ron out of his rant. "What?" He asked defensively.

"Do you have any idea how odd you sound right now? Malfoy didn't do anything, just the usual insults. Well… he did cause me to ruin my sketch of the lake, when he first showed up. But that's not a big deal, I have enough sketches of the lake." Harry added the last bit as Ron looked ready to kill. "Honestly, what is with you and Hermione lately? You've both been acting really weird lately."

Ron just huffed, and dragged Harry off to the library, where Hermione was waiting for them to help her study.

* * *

When Draco got back to the Slytherin common room, he found Blaise laying on the couch reading a book. "How's the book?" Draco asked, as he sat down on Blaise.

"Oomph, Draco, get off." Blaise said, trying to push the blond boy off of him, but Draco wouldn't budge. "You weigh a ton. Come on, get off."

"Nah, don't think I will. You're rather comfortable. And besides you insulted my weight, so now you have to deal with it." Draco stated, studying his nails.

"Alright I'm sorry I insulted you. Now get off!" Suddenly Blaise sat up through his blond friend off of him.

"What was that for?" Draco said, from his spot on the floor.

"For sitting on me." Blaise sat up and continued reading. "Oh and to answer your question, it's a decent book I think you'd enjoy."

"Sorry Blaise, I don't read muggle books."

"Oh and why not? You watch muggle television, have muggle games. What's wrong with muggle books? And besides you'd like Pride and Prejudice."

"I doubt that. Why would I want to read a book about snotty spoilt brats who always get what they want, and are trying to find themselves husbands they deem worthy.It just a waste of paper."

"Drake, you do realize that you just described yourself. Except for the husbands part." Blaise said as he stared down at Draco who was still sitting on floor.

Draco froze, before saying in a cold voice, "You know my childhood wasn't easy. That my parents didn't care about me, and yet you still call me spoiled." With that said Draco stood and walked out of the common room, not even giving Blaise the chance to explain.

Draco had no idea where he was going he just knew that he wanted to get away. He was surprised however when he found himself in front of his godfather's room, seconds away from knocking on the door. He just sighed and knocked and waited patiently for Snape to let him in. When Draco heard Snape say 'Enter,' he slowly opened the door and peeked his head around it. "Uncle Sev, Do you have a minute."

Severus looked up at his godson standing in the door way hesitantly and motioned for him to come inside the room. He watched as Draco closed the door and walked slowly to the couch, before sitting down on it. "What did you need to talk about Draco?" Snape asked as he got up from his desk and sat next to Draco on the couch, pulling him slowly into his arms.

"I just needed to get away from everyone, and found myself here." Draco told his Godfather, curling up against his side. "There's been so much going on in such a short amount of time. I'm sure you heard about Trelawney's predicting a new member into the family." When Severus nodded Draco continued. "Everyone in Slytherin has been congratulating me on being a big brother, and it's driving me insane. That's not even the beginning of it either. Potter some how figured out that I'm pregnant, and confronted me about last night. He didn't taunt me or anything about it, just said he understood, and that if I ever needed to talk or rant, that I could go to him. I told him everything, everything and he just rubbed my back and comforted me." Draco was in tears at this point. Severus wanted to say something but he had a feeling that Draco had more to say. Severus was curious about Potter's reaction though, and wondered why he would offer help to Draco, and how he found out about Draco's baby. The thought that worried him most was if he would go to the headmaster about this or even tell the other Gryffindor's about it. He was brought out of his thoughts however when Draco continued on. "He promised me that he wouldn't go to the headmaster about this. Told me that Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to help, that he might make it worse instead. I had asked him why and he told me a bit about how his own childhood wasn't so great and how Dumbledore refuses to remove him from his relatives place. And before you ask, No I will not tell you what he went through. That's for him to say."

Severus nodded his head and just sat there thinking about Potter. From what he had got from what Draco had said about the boy, Potter didn't have an easy childhood. And he didn't seem to be anything like his father, who would have laughed in someone's face and spread it around the whole school if he found out another student was pregnant. Not to mention the name calling and insults he would have used towards the student. "Are you actually going to talk to Potter? Or even become his friend?" Severus asked, in disdain.

Draco snorted at his godfather's obvious dislike of Potter, and answered. "I already have. We spoke this morning by the lake, when everybody was still inside eating breakfast. And before you ask, yes I did eat today. Even ask Blaise if you don't believe me." Draco looked up at his godfather and smiled at the scowl on Severus's face. "Don't scowl you'll get wrinkles. Anyway, me and Potter sat and talked for a bit about how odd it's was that we could get along so easily after the past rivalry that was between us. And after that we just sat quietly together as he drew the giant squid."

"Potter can draw?" Severus couldn't keep himself from asking.

"Mmm Hm, yeah he can. He's rather good to. When I had first sat down next to him he had complained that I had caused him to ruin his sketch of the lake when I had called his name." Draco laughed, as he remembered the look on the green eyed boy's face. "It was rather humorous the look he gave me. He didn't seem to be upset or sad about it though."

"Hmm," Was all Severus could say as he listened to what Draco was saying. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco asked him how his potions experiments were going, and they started a rather spirited debate about potions ingredients. They ate lunch in Severus's rooms, so they could continue talking. And when supper came around Severus finally kicked Draco out of his rooms and told him to go eat supper with the Slytherin's in the Great Hall.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Review, and if you want to flame please do I could use some amusement. **

**Till next time**

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay new chapter. I am so so sorry that it took so long to update. I've been incredibly busy this year, what with it being my final year of high school and all. **

**Okay you know that the Harry Potter frachise doesn't belong to me. No real warnings for this chapter, and yes I know it's short.**

**Chapter 6**

Sunday morning went by much like Saturday. Harry fought with Hermione, she stormed off and Harry went to sit by the lake to draw in peace. Harry sat under his favorite tree contemplating what he should draw when Draco suddenly plopped himself down next to Harry.

"Hey Harry," said Draco. "What are you drawing today?" He asked curiously, as he glanced over at the sketch pad sitting in Harry's lap, that was open to a blank page.

Harry gave Draco a sideways glance before sighing and turning his gaze back to the lake. "I don't know yet I haven't decided." He said tapping the pencil against the side of his sketch pad that was sitting in his lap.

"Hmm," was all Draco said as he rested his head on his knees. "Were you just planning on sitting here all day staring at the lake then?"

Harry laughed softly. "No, I was going to sit here staring at the lake until someone came and dragged me off to do something or go someplace more interesting or until an I got an idea of what to draw." Harry said, as he turned to look at Draco.

Draco had to bite his to stop himself from laughing. "Well, I'm here and I'm looking to avoid Pansy. Know a good place where I can hide? She's been getting on my nerves lately."

"I may know of a place." Harry stated with a snort. "But you might get a bit dirty, so you may want to change into something a bit less... snobby" He said as he stood up.

Draco looked at Harry skeptically. "How dirty, is a bit dirty? An what do you mean by a bit less snobby" He questioned nervously, causing Harry to laugh.

"Don't worry it's not to bad. And you know what I mean, change into something old or torn. Something you wouldn't mind getting dirty." Bending down Harry grabbed his bag and scooped up his sketch pad that had fallen out of his lap when he stood up. "Meet me on the second floor by the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I'm sure you'll be able to find it." With that said Harry walked back towards the castle, leaving Draco sitting there gapping at his back.

__________________________

Half an hour later found Draco pacing back and forth on the second floor in front of the girls bathroom waiting for one Harry Potter to show up. Draco looked up when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Draco stopped pacing when he saw Harry running towards him. Turning up his nose Draco said, "Took you long enough. I've only been waiting for ten minutes."

Harry looked surprised. "Really I thought it would take you longer to get changed." He said looking quite surprised. "Well, I'm sorry you had to wait. I ran into Hermione and Ron and it took forever to get away from them."

"Well, your not forgiven, and what do you mean you thought it take longer for me to change? I'm offended." Draco said, trying his best to look indignant. Harry just laughed and started walking towards the girls bathroom. "What are you doing?" Draco questioned As he saw Harry peak into the girls bathroom.

Turning around Harry looked back at Draco and said in a tone of voice one would use on a small child, "I'm seeing if there's anyone in here?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco said. "I can see that, but _why_?"

"So, we can go down to the chamber." Harry stated as he opened the door more and cautiously entered the bathroom but not before checking to see if there was anyone else around. "Ya coming?"

Draco was frozen for a moment before he shook himself and slowly followed Harry into the bathroom. "As in the Chamber of Secrets, that chamber?" Draco questioned nervously as he watched Harry examine the sinks.

"Yep. Where did you think we were going?" Harry asked, before he let out a low hissing sound. As he stepped back the sinks began to shifted to the side to show a hole where the sink used to be.

Draco hugged himself closely as he said, "I don't know. I just didn't think you meant the Chamber of Secrets. Isn't there supposed to be some kind of monster lurking down there?"

Harry looked back at Draco over his shoulder, and sighed at the look on Draco's face. "The basilisk is dead. I killed it last year. You have nothing to worry about. I've been down here multiple times sense then. It's completely safe. I also cleaned up some of the bones and the skin left behind. The only remainder of the basilisk is the actual corpse, which I haven't been able to get rid of yet. Don't worry." Harry walked over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to visit the chamber we can find someplace else."

Draco gave Harry a hard look. "You're sure that thing is dead?" Harry nodded his head. Sighing Draco shook his head and said, "Fine lets go." Which got him a big smile from Harry.

They walked over to the opening and Harry turned to Draco and said, "You go down first. I'll drop my bag down after you, and then I'll head down, okay."

Draco just nodded his head before looking hesitantly down the pipe. "Are you sure this is safe?" He asked nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes as he nodded his head. "Don't worry so much. I placed a cushioning charm at the bottom, so no worries."

Draco took a deep breath before he nodded his head again and jumped down the chute. After what seemed like forever, Draco finally made it to the end. He braced himself for a hard landing but was shocked when he landed on a soft surface. Shortly after Draco had stood up a bag landed in the spot he had previously been. Draco quickly grabbed the bag, and moved to the side as he heard Harry call down that he was on his way. Moments later Harry landed gracefully on his feet.

Quickly taking out his wand to light the ark passage, Harry turned to see where Draco was. Seeing him not far from him he smiled and said, "Come on. No where to go but to the chamber." Harry walked forward and grabbed his bag from Draco and motioned for him to follow.

Reluctantly Draco followed, making sure to stay close behind Harry. After about ten minutes of walking they finally made it to a door guarded by a group of stone snakes. When Harry let out a low hiss the door slowly opened. Walking confidently through the door Harry muttered under his breath. Suddenly the room was full of light and Draco slowly entered but jumped when he saw the ancient basilisk. Quickly remembering that the thing was dead he walked further into the room to see where Harry had gone off to.

Draco found Harry at the end of the Chamber gazing up at a giant statue of what appeared to be Salazar Slytherin. As Draco got closer he could hear Harry mumbling something under his breath in parseltongue. Suddenly, Harry stopped, he turned around to look at Draco, who was standing right behind him.

Draco gave Harry a questioning look as Harry just smiled and pointed up to Slytherin's mouth. Looking up Draco gasped when he saw a staircase slowly unfolding its self towards the floor. It didn't take long for it to make its way to the ground.

"Where does it lead?" Draco asked curiously.

"Up to Salazar's living quarter's which holds a common room, library, potions lab, study, a bathroom, a bedroom, and what appeared to be where the basilisk slept. It's all rather lovely. You might even get to meet Salazar himself, if he decides to show up in his portrait, that is." Harry said as he started heading up the stairs.

Draco hurried to catch up. When he was finally level with Harry, he asked, "Just how many times have you been down here? And why haven't you got rid of the dead basilisk yet?"

Harry seemed to contemplate this for a while before responding. "I've been coming down here ever sense that incident last year. I come here when I need to escape from Hermione's nagging and Ron's bigotry, and also to study." The last part cause Draco to snort in amusement. "What? I study, it's just hard to when Ron always drags me off to go do something else. Hermione… Well she may say that I should study more but whenever I try to, she drags me off to do something for her or wants to talk to me about something. Now as for your last question, the basilisk is still here because I haven't figured out how to get rid of it yet. I thought about rendering it and selling the parts but I'm afraid I'll screw it up. So for now it's stuck here."

Draco didn't know what he could say to that, so they just continued walking in silence for a while. An idea suddenly seemed to come to Draco about what Harry could do with the snake. "You could always offer it to Professor Snape as a sort of peace offering."

"I thought about it but I don't think he would except it. And besides I have no reason to give a peace offering, as I haven't done anything to him. Don't give me that look. I haven't done anything to him. What ever problem he has with is not my problem, but his. I have a feeling it has something to do with my dad, and not me. Besides he might think I'm up to something." Harry stated firmly.

Letting out a small laugh, Draco sighed, "Your probably right about that." After that they climbed the stairs in silence. Before either of them knew it they had made it to the top of the stairs coming out of Salazar's open mouth. Draco shivered involuntarily. "Do you think he had a thing for feeling like he was being eaten?" Draco asked jokingly causing Harry to laugh as they entered into a beautifully designed room. Draco gasped in shock at the room around him.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the long over do chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up.**

**On another note I do plan to fix the mistakes in the previous chapters, such as the spelling and some of the grammar. **

**Kay till next time hopefully it won't take as long as this one did.**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay so I finally finished the chapter. Be happy it may be short and a little rushed at the end but I finally finished.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"This is where Slytherin lived?" Draco gasped in awe of the room around him. The room in question was the small common room, which had a large fireplace on the far wall, above the fireplace was a portrait of the black lake. In the middle of the room was a soft ancient leather sofa, with a small simple table in front of it. Harry laughed at the look on Draco's face and lead him to the library. "I never would have thought that Slytherin would have a simple common room for himself."

Harry chuckled softly. "I was surprised myself when I say the room," Harry said as he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, causing Draco to jump slightly in surprise. Harry smiled softly and grabbed Draco's hand. "Come on, I'll show you around," he said as he guided Draco down a corridor off on the south side of the room. Draco blinked down at their joined hands and smiled softly as he let Harry give him a tour of the place.

After showing Draco the study, the Basilisks den, the bathroom, the bedroom, and the potions lab (which he had a hard time dragging Draco away from), he finally led Draco to the library, which was easily the largest room in the Slytherin's quarters. As Harry paused while opening the door to the library. Turning back to look at Draco, he warned him to be careful of some of the books. When Draco asked why, Harry responded by saying, "Some of the books still have some dark curses placed on them. They have some really bad side effects, that wouldn't be good for you or the baby." Draco just rolled his eyes at the raven haired boy in front of him but still agreed to be careful, earning him another smile from Harry.

Holding the door open for Draco, he watched with amusement the surprise that crossed Draco's face as he walked into the room. "There has to be more books in here than in the library back at Malfoy Manor, and the school library combined." Draco said in amazement.

Harry nodded in agreement, and led Draco around the first level of the library, showing him which areas were free of hexes and curses and which ones weren't. "I don't know how many books are in the Malfoy library but I'm pretty sure you're right. This is just the first level, there are two more levels." Harry informed Draco as he continued the tour. Along the way Draco grabbed random books that caught his interest. When they finally got to the center of the library, Harry sat down at one of the tables and took out his sketchpad to draw. "So what do you think of the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked as Draco set down the books he was carrying and sat down at the spot across from him.

Draco leaned forward, a gentle smile on his face and said, "It's peaceful." Then Draco grabbed the book at the top of the pile of books he had grabbed, opened it and began to read. Harry just chuckled softly to himself opened his sketch book and began sketching the blonde boy sitting across from him.

Hours had gone by in peaceful silence, with neither one noticing until Draco stomach decided to let itself be known with a low rumble. Harry looked up, surprise written all over his face, only to see Draco sitting with a sheepish look on his face. Harry had to resist the urge to laugh, as he glanced at his watch. "Dinner's being served in the Great Hall right now. Do you want to head up and get something to eat or should we just call for a house elf?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a second before deciding that he didn't want to be around anyone yet. "Why don't we just call a house elf. It'll be a lot faster than having to walk all the way to the Great Hall."

Nodding in agreement, Harry stood up and stretched. He started to walk out of the library, before motioning for Draco to follow him. Upon seeing the dejected look on Draco's face he told him he could bring the book if he wanted to. Draco smiled and grabbed the book before walking quickly to Harry. As they started walking, Draco stopped. "Didn't you leave your sketch pad on the table?" He asked when Harry turned to see why he had stopped.

"Hmm… oh yeah but I can get it later." Draco just cocked his head to the side, and gave Harry a little pout. Harry just quirked an eyebrow at Draco before laughing softly. "You want to look through it don't you?" Draco nodded his head, the pout still in place. Shaking his head, Harry took out his wand, and said, "Accio sketch pad." Seconds later it came flying through the room and into Harry's hand. "Happy now, Drake." Draco just gave Harry a big smile, as he grabbed the sketch pad from Harry's hands. Harry just shook his head and continued to lead them out of the library and back to Slytherin's front room.

When they arrived there, Harry sat down and Draco sat down next to him. Harry called for one of the schools house elves to get them something to eat. They just sat there talking until the food arrived, then sat and ate in silence, with Draco occasionally flipping through the pages of the sketch pad. When they finished eating they continued talking late into the night, never noticing that Salazar had returned to his portrait, so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice anything else. They finally left when they both started to yawn. They continued laughing and talking all the out of the chamber, and to the point where they had to separate to get to there different common rooms. They both went to bed that night with smiles on there face and for once neither had nightmares.

* * *

**AN: Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: **Finally finished with the chapter. I am sorry it took so long. I have been under so much stress lately that I haven't had much time to write but be happy the chapter is about 5 pages long. And it's summer which means I have more time to write than I did during the school year. To bad I still have to study for my college classes that I start this fall. Oh well chapters up and I'll start working on chapter 9 tomorrow before I have to go to work.

Thank you my faithful readers for being patient with me. Now I will not bore you with this any longer. Now **ON WITH THE STORY**.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning Harry found himself being shaken awake and someone, namely Ron, yelling that he'll be late for breakfast if he doesn't get up. "Alright I'm up, I'm up." Harry mumbled, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Now, shoo so I can get dressed," He added as he got out of his bed. Going to his trunk Harry grabbed his school robes and started heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Hurry up mate, Hermione's waiting for us!" Ron yelled to Harry's retreating back. The only response Harry gave was a small wave over his shoulder in acknowledgement. "And she's been a bit bitchy lately, so don't make her wait."

Harry snorted at that as he got in the shower. "Maybe she's just PMSing." He yelled back to Ron. Harry could hear Ron's snort as he turned the water on, and then the slamming of a door.

"I think she heard ya mate!" Ron yelled back to Harry. Harry just snorted, not really caring, and continued his shower. Seven minutes later, Harry walked out of the bathroom clean, dry, and dressed in his school robes. Ron wasn't in the room when Harry walked out, so he just figured that Ron had decided to head down to breakfast. Harry hurriedly grabbed the books and things he would need for his first class, and headed down the stairs to the common room.

In the common room Ron and Hermione sat waiting. When they saw Harry, Ron said, "Well, come on already I'm hungry." And then walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, with Hermione on his heels. Harry followed after them rolling his eyes, yet wondering about Hermione's strange behavior lately. _'I really can't understand her. She's acting like I've done something wrong by simply keeping a sketch pad and drawing in it. Ron seems to have forgotten about his curiosity of the thing, and is acting semi-normal. But Hermione… I really can't make out what she's thinking and why she's so upset.' _Harry pondered lightly as they arrived at the Great Hall. Ron rushed to sit down in his normal spot, but Hermione went to go sit with Lavender, and Ginny. Ron looked after her with a confused look on his face before shrugging his shoulders and going back to his food. Shaking his head, Harry sat down next to Ron and began to put food on his plate and started to eat.

When Harry and Ron were done eating they headed to their first class of the day, Charms. After Charms they had their first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Lupin.

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up bright and early; 5:30 to be precise. For once he had had no nightmares and he wasn't feeling the least bit nauseous … Well okay maybe he was but he didn't feel like rushing to the bathroom to puke. So overall a very good morning for Draco. He took his usually morning shower, cast the spell to dry his hair, and combed through it making sure it looked nice, and got dressed. Once he was ready he checked himself over in the mirror to make sure he look presentable, grabbed his bag, and walked out to the common room to find Blaise and Pansy waiting for him as usual. When he arrived they left straight off for the Great Hall.

"You look happy this morning, Draco. Did you have a good nights sleep?" Blaise asked, as the portrait hole shut behind them.

Draco glanced at Blaise and then tilted his head to Pansy, making sure he got the message, than continued to look straight head as he said in a haughty tone, "Yes, I did actually. For once my sleep went uninterrupted." Shooting another Blaise another look that said keep quiet or else.

Pansy just gave Blaise and Draco a confused look before internally shrugging her shoulders. She grabbed on to Draco's arm and said, "We have our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class today, with the ragged looking Professor Lupus. I heard he was a good teacher, most of the other students seem to like him. But I don't think he'll be a good teacher at all. I mean how can someone who dresses like that know _anything_ about … well _anything, _let alone actually teach us something." Pansy finished, looking up at Draco with what she must have thought was a sultry look.

Draco sneered down at her while he roughly pulled his arm free from her. "Don't do that, you'll wrinkle my new robes. Also his names Lupin not lupus that's a type of muggle disease." Pansy just shrugged her shoulders uncaring. "And besides you won't know what sort of teacher he'll be until we're actually in his class." Draco said, his good mood having completely vanished. He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and sat down at his normal seat, with Blaise sitting down next to him, seeming to understand Draco's need to be away from Pansy, as he had taken the only other seat that was close to him.

As Draco began to eat he looked around the Great Hall and noticed that Granger wasn't sitting next to the Weasel and Harry today. '_Something must have happened this morning to upset her.' _Draco just shrugged and went to back to his food. When he was finished Blaise and Draco left for there Arithmacy class. Were Draco noticed how run down and sad the girl looked. He actually felt a bit bad for her. But then a thought struck him, _'I could have sworn I saw her go into the charms classroom, but if that were true then how is she here? Either I'm seeing things or Granger has a time turner which is almost impossible. Than again she is one of the Headmasters favorites, he could have pulled some strings for her. I wonder if I should ask Harry if he knows.'_ Draco shook himself from his thoughts as the teacher entered, promising himself to ask Harry the next time they were alone.

After Arithmacy Draco and Blaise headed to there first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin.

* * *

Everyone was sitting and talking quietly as they waited for the Professor to arrive, there books and things already out and ready. When the Professor had arrived he set his briefcase down on the desk. He was looking better than he had on the train but still quite shabby and ragged looking.

"Good day class," Prof. Lupin said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wand."**(1)**

Everyone put there books away, while people exchanged curious looks with there fellow classmates. Some looked increasingly worried. Especially Draco, Harry noticed as he finished stuffing his books back in his bag. '_He's probably worried if it will be dangerous to the baby.'_

"Now then," he said, when everyone was ready. "If you would follow me."

Professor Lupin lead the class down the hall. Everyone was confused as to what was going on, but followed him anyways all the while wondering amongst each other what was going on.

After about ten minutes the Professor opened a door and ushered the class into the teachers lounge. At the moment the only person in the room was Professor Snape, who quickly took his leave of the room, not wanting to stay and watch the lesson. Before he left though Snape warned Lupin not to let Neville do anything to strenuous.

Harry watched Snape out of the corner of his eye, as he was leaving, and noticed the small smile and head nod that he directed at Draco. The silent reassurance seemed to be enough to calm Draco down a bit so he didn't look so pale. Harry also noticed the thoughtful look Snape sent his way as well and wondered what Draco had told the potions master. Harry just mentally shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Lupin who had began an explanation on Boggarts, which is apparently what they were going to be learning about today.

After Lupins quick explanation, he taught them the spell they would need to fight it. As the class shouted _Riddicules. _After everyone had the spell down to memory Lupin told them to think of their greatest fear and a way to make it look amusing. Harry's first thought was Voldemort but than and image of a Dementor came to his mind, but by then Lupin had already called back for the classes attention and when he asked the class if they were ready everyone nodded. Nobody noticed that Harry wasn't ready of that Draco was beginning to look worried again and was slowly backing away from the wardrobe that the boggart was being held in. Harry just smiled sadly knowing full well what his greatest fear was and why he didn't want people to know.

"Alright class everyone line up, Neville you first, and get ready." Lupin said, and the class begun to line up. Harry ended up separated from Ron and Hermione. Ron being close to the front of the line and Hermione being near the back, only a few feet away from Draco who was at the back of the line, and Harry being somewhere in the middle.

When everyone was lined up the Professor opened the wardrobe door and Snape stepped out. Neville was shaking as he raised his wand and stuttered as he shouted _"R…r…ridicules" _and Snape was suddenly wearing Neville's grandma's clothes. Everyone laughed at the image, even Draco and the Professor letting out slight chuckles, before Lupin shouted "NEXT" and Neville walked off, to the side looking more confident, as another student stepped forward. As student after student had there try with the Boggart, the Boggart seemed to be getting confused. And by the time Harry was raising his wand to have a go with the Boggart, Professor Lupin stepped forward to take over and have the last shot with the Boggart before it was gone.

Needless to say by the end of the class almost everyone was excited and talking happily about the class. While Harry was confused about why Professor Lupin didn't let him have a go at the Boggart. As Harry was lost in his thoughts heading back towards Ron and Hermione, someone ran in to him. And as he felt a hand slip into his pocket, he heard the unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy say, "Watch where your going, Potter." Before Draco wandered off with Blaise and Pansy towards the Great Hall for lunch. Harry just shook his head, and reached into his pocket and felt the note Draco had placed there. Deciding he would read it later, Harry continued towards Ron and Hermione, where Ron had began a rant about rude and stuck up Slytherin's. As Hermione began to scold Ron, Harry just shook his head and followed them to the Great Hall.

* * *

**AN: **Yah it's done. I hope you enjoyed it. I know the ending was a bit rushed, I just really wanted to get this up today, sense I won't have much time to write over the next few days. again I hope you enjoyed. Remember I laugh at flames so go ahead have fun

_1) Page 130 in Prisoner of Azkaban_


End file.
